Hitching a trailer to a vehicle can be a difficult and time-consuming experience. In particular, aligning a vehicle hitch ball with the desired trailer hitch can, depending on the initial location of the trailer relative to the vehicle, require repeated forward and reverse driving coordinated with multiple steering maneuvers to appropriately position the vehicle. Further, through a significant portion of the driving needed for appropriate hitch ball alignment, the trailer hitch cannot be seen, and the hitch ball can, under ordinary circumstance, never actually be seen by the driver. This lack of sight lines requires inference of the positioning of the hitch ball and hitch based on experience with a particular vehicle and trailer, and can still require multiple instances of stopping and stepping out of the vehicle to confirm alignment or to note an appropriate correction for a subsequent set of maneuvers. Even further, the closeness of the hitch ball to the rear bumper of the vehicle means that any overshoot can cause a collision of the vehicle with the trailer. Accordingly, further advancements may be desired.